


A Real Lady Never Kisses and Tell

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Marcos really shy and Star has to play wingman in the background., Mewearth universe, Tom is not so much an incubus as he is a really horny demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Almost immediately answering his question of why brown-eyes-brown-hair-caramel-skin was here, he saw a group of girls giggling and cheering behind him trying to wrestle him into a fifth selfie in just as many minutes. He lifted an amused smirk and challenging eyebrow toward the brunette who seemed to flush in embarrassment after posing for the picture."Tom's looking for a nice, fun and sexy guy to take home for a nice, fun and sexy night. Just his luck when he ends up with a shy palace guard in a beat up Corolla
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	A Real Lady Never Kisses and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117807) by Anonymous. 



> The fic that inspire this is a serious E. I just wanted to explore the more fluffy side of the whole sassy!Tom/shy!Marco dynamic. I write a cute version

__

It was no surprised he favoured the club space. The smell of sweat, hunger and mischief made his mouth water and shivers run down his spine.

  
Today saw him sitting at the bar. The buzz of music and striking of strobe lights almost like a thick cover of the hundred of writhing souls and bodies below the balcony of the bar. _Potential prey_. It was almost intoxicating when he found himself down there- more especially in these high end places. The finer, crisper air would wreak of champagne and expensive escorts drenched in earthy scotch- always a treat! 

  
He flashed a practiced smile at the cute bartender, who came to collect his martini glass. _Dammit! Even the staff here are high class_! It was easy to lean in and flirt with the guy for a while- test the waters of what the night could be- even if he knew he wasn't gonna be the one he was taking home. 

  
He gave the bar a final light tap- to call over the guy for a second drink- _pshhh second look ;)._ Maybe if he had the full main course now he could get a small snack in the form of a hand job in the bathroom.

  
Sandy hair, blue eyes and a body with lithe curves and valleys he could swear sweat carved like limestone. What would he have to pay to have that ass bent over one of the pretentious VIP lounge couches. It was no loss tonight however, after all there were plenty more Adonis in the jungle of thirst he could claw at.

  
"... so you're not really from around here, huh? I mean I can- give me a second," he saw him rush away from the person he was talking to, to walk across the table to him. "Another one Mr Lucitor-" "Please, call me Tom." The flash of pearly white teeth told of an eager and almost innocent school boy demeanour. It was different from the kind of crowd Tom preferred but, it tonight was a night of experimentation. Maybe if he went for these boyish types it would break the streak of, admittedly very dull, sex he's had over the past couple of days. "Sure thing. Another?" 

  
Maybe this change in attitude was also what caught his eye to the bright chocolate brown gaze that peered at his own across the way. It was the guy the bartender had been trying to talk up, and judging by the simple half drunken beer and shy face he really wasn't the type for such things. 

  
Almost immediately answering his question of why brown-eyes-brown-hair-caramel-skin was here, he saw a group of girls giggling and cheering behind him trying to wrestle him into a fifth selfie in just as many minutes. He lifted an amused smirk and challenging eyebrow toward the brunette who seemed to flush in embarrassment after posing for the picture. _So he's a plus on a girl's night huh. Well we can't have that then._

  
He flashed another dangerous smile, letting a small part of his fangs chip at the corner of his lip. Using his usual charm. The guy's reddened cheeks and nervous shifting in his chair proved the look to be very effective. Though, not effective enough to call him over. _Why, too shy?_

  
The girls were once again a saving grace as one of them, long blonde hair and colourful clothing scheme that would rival an entire pride parade, leaned into the beauty's ear to whisper something- slipping Tom a sly gaze before shoving the brunette off his seat. Sending his new conquest en route to the empty chair beside him.

  
He seemed too nervous before he made a move to sit down beside Tom, his still present shy smile on his face. Tom noticed the small peak of a dimple right underneath the beauty mark at he corner of his eye. _Cute_. He placed a playful hand on the guy's upper thigh- too high to be casual but just low enough to confirm his advances.

  
"Hi, I'm Tom." His voice was just as breathy as he would expect it to be. He could practically hear Marco's racing heart in his own chest.

  
"Hi. Marco." Going for the kill he leaned in just behind Marco's ear, his other hand now slipping beneath his shirt to graze the skin underneath- now definitely not leaving anything to doubt.

  
"Hey Marco, let's get out of here." He loved how he could see goosebumps immediately rise and travel down that soon to be marked neck.

  
\- x -

  
The little arousal Tom had left immediately dies out when he heard the engine of Marco's Toyota Corolla give a third and final squeak of resignation. "I'm sorry this never happens." eye roll, don't the all say that.

  
They had come down the glass elevator, practically tongue fucking each other. 'They were going over to Marco's apartment'- _nice_ , 'they could take his car there'- _nice_ , which it seems was about twenty years old and 'having trouble starting up'... _not_ _nice_. 

  
He now was sitting on the parking bay edge, _rooftop at least_ , staring at what little stars remained overhead- competing with the artificial light in the city below. He always loved the night, it had a kind of soothing and rich darkness he never saw in the emptiness of the underworld. He never understood why people would fear it. 

"Are you done?" He passes another slightly irritated look at his, probably still, one night stand fiddling and toying with a smoking engine. He seemed just as nervous and flustered as the car- a sign they wouldn’t be heading home soon.

  
"Umm. N-not really? I have no idea what the issue is and I think we might need to get it towed." His once white shirt was long discarded, his only protection against the warm summer air just a sheen of sweat. Tom tossed him his blazer. His shy and nervous demeanour struck Tom even more when he saw the kind of body that was hiding underneath his clothes. Marco offered another small smile as he made his way to sit beside Tom on the ledge.

  
"My place it is. We have to wait for the uber though." Tom was still entrapped by Marco's wide eyes. Like his body they portrayed the opposite of Marco's exterior, they seemed to have a forced and fixed energy- something he later would recognise as a passion that manifested in everything Marco did. _Did it show in everything else?_

  
"Sooooo...." Marco called to the awkward silence, "You come here often," _Oh fucking chri_ \- "Because I've seen you around here once or twice."

  
Tom passed him a questioning look, a little surprised though at the claim, "Yeah?"

  
"I pass through here sometimes. I'm a guard for princess I mean Star Butterfly. She likes to frequent the area with her friends and I usually have to tag along."

  
_Holy shit, as in Menwnian Butterfly?!_ "Its," he was still trying to rail in his surprise "Just occasionally when I have the money to. I like the scene." _Liar_

  
"I would have guessed otherwise with the tattoos and eye liner." Marco answered

  
"What?" Tom wasn't that surprised, it was usually the sorta thing people saw 

  
"Well Star was there because they would let her have 25th anywhere else and I mean, the youngest person in that room still looked like they would be on pension." The slight joke seemed to ease the atmosphere

  
"Maybe I was looking for a sugar daddy?"

  
"..." Well clearly Tom's humour wasn't as spot on

  
"I'm kidding man. They just have really good alcohol and sometimes a few rich douchebags," _like me_ "like to hang around to impress people."

  
"Then what else do you do?" _What honestly did he have, to do_

  
"Most of the time? Just watch."

  
"What?" _Was that weird?_

  
"Anything. I've taken to people watching recently. It's almost surreal to think of everyone, people, having separate lives." _One where they aren't just destined to be the ruler of the realm of eternal torture for the rest of their being..._ "Important lives- just not governed by anything except. Except... I don’t know. Maybe that's what fascinates me."

  
"Fear. At least that's what I've learnt. People just don’t wanna be like everyone else. They don’t like seeing themselves as less so they do more. Chase more. Want more. Without actually doing anything at the end."

  
"That you?"

  
"No," he seemed to slightly furrowed in deep thought "not really."

  
"Why?"

  
"I thought I was. Then I met Star, it was incredible. It was something in me that existed beyond being scared you know. The fear was there but that sense of feeling, adrenaline and curiosity became louder. I became louder."

  
"Makes sense." Tom whispered

  
"Huh?"

  
"It explains what I see in your eyes. It's the kind of fire for life I've always wanted you know. The kind I thought I'd never have- _joy_? It's like you really want to be here."

  
"Pfft. What I wouldn't give to be anywhere else- Jogo’s has this chilli special that's ending at midnight- my smile is just seeing Star happy. Seeing anyone around me happy."

  
Tom felt the blood rush even more to his face. It felt like Marco was talking to him extending an invitation, almost. Maybe...

  
"Oh. Our ride's here."

  
\- x -

  
The chilli was terrible. No wonder they had it on a 24hr three for one special. The entire mess tasted like a puree and Tom barely got past the first bowl without regurgitating. Marco was halfway through the second bowl.

  
"You're disgusting."

  
"You're boring."

  
"I've literally eaten raw carcasses that tasted better. Poor taste in food: another Marco only fact to add to the list."

  
"As long as we get to throw in overreacting on your sphere then sure."

  
"I don't- okay I see it now, wow. So that brings us to how many shared likes total?"

  
"Boybands. Karate- well violence, video games and I think we both once saw a Tom Hanks look alike near the mall."

  
"Birds of feather huh."

  
Marco let out a small chuckle. Nearly choking on his food. Tom let an equally as amused smile graze his face. He has to admit this has been one of the more peaceful evenings he's for a while. Sitting in a 24hr takeaway with a relative stranger.

  
Maybe it's how Marco seemed to look at him. It wasn't a gaze that wondered over his body or a plastic smile that drifted to his third eyes almost in horror at him being a demon. It was an honest and genuine peace that he once again found himself lacking. What was different from the other times he envied it was that he actually felt the chance at it now. Maybe, it would be worth a shot if he-

  
"I need to go. I just got a call. Star wants to head back to the hotel and her father would loose her mind if she didn't get there with me in tow."

  
_There we go_. It wasn't that Tom had all of a sudden found himself in love with the guy but... but. Well just a few more minutes together. He completely absorbed in the guy- and what's more he felt okay around him. Tom didn't feel the usual pent up rage in him, he didn’t feel like there was a huge gaping hole that needed to be filled with the guy around. He wanted a friend.

  
"Uhm, yeah. You gotta get back to things. It was nice meeting you Marco, I don't want to keep you."

  


Marco seemed just as nervous getting back up. He seemed also to acknowledge the awkward silence between them. It was only know it fully dawned on Tom that this was supposed to be a one night stand. Tom stood up as well to try and look like he had somewhere to be as well.

  
"Hey," he seemed like he was struggling to say something "You wanna get. Maybe a coffee or something after this?"

  
Tom could feel his palms begin to sweat. When was the last time he earnestly got 'a coffee' with someone. Being who he was, and his reputation, it was hard.

  
"I don't really do that sort of thing."

  
Marco's mouth dropped in a small oh. He seemed embarrassed to have asked. Tom could make out the lights of a black SUV parking in the fast food place's parking lot. It was probably Marco's ride.

  
"Okay. Yeah. I'm sorry for that. See you-"

  
_Oh fuck don't do this Tom,_ he quickly reached to grab Marco's forearm before he could turn to leave. Throat suddenly dry when he had to speak.

  
"But... you're wearing my jacket so I don’t mind you handing that back to me. Later though. Maybe at that restaurant on the corner of Sunrise? Eight?"

  
Marco let out another radiant smile that once again knocked the wind out of him. His friendly gestures seemed to throw him through loops.

  
"I'm free Thursday. So yeah, I'll drop of your jacket."

  
"Bye."

  
"Bye..."

  
The small peck Marco left on his lips left his face burning.  


__  


**Author's Note:**

> No beta. If I missed something just tell me so I can correct it.


End file.
